


HIGH SCHOOL AU (WITHIN THE TRIP 1)

by rogeraptor



Series: Elibarra High School AU [3]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, cuties fussing and worrying about each other, elibarra shenanigans, high school!au, jacket switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogeraptor/pseuds/rogeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisostomo's in a pinch! What would Elias do? The fluff continues (=v=)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIGH SCHOOL AU (WITHIN THE TRIP 1)

It was them again.

 

They were being too hard on him.

 

He hasn't even done anything wrong, yet they were shouting at him.

 

"Was it so bad to tell our other classmates that the amulets they sold behind the church were not to be believed in?" Elias silently thought.

 

Crisostomo had to bear with the degrading sermon of the prefect, Señor Damaso along with Señor Salvi smugly smirking at the young man.

 

" _Naku iho!_ You have much to learn yet you speak against what is supposed to be encouraged to our God fearing students. You are nothing but trouble to them! Oh, you just wait until we get to the bus. You'll get your sanction for speaking such falsities," Señor Damaso exclaimed.

 

Just because the boy knew the fact on those fake amulets, he was being scolded severely. It was their field trip to various churches around the near province. A lot of people could hear the loud words of the prefect and they whispered about it as they passed by.

 

"I can't do anything about the vicious words thrown at him like _erehe, traydor_ ," Elias clenched his fists in frustration at his supposed powerlessness.

 

"Well, I could use force, but _he_ won't like it. It won't do to have him hate me now, would it?" Elias pondered.

 

Thinking hard, Elias found a solution to the situation of his closest friend. On the bus ride to the next church, Elias put his plan to action.

 

"Hey, Crisostomo. Let's exchange jackets," Elias said as he pulled on Crisostomo who was seated just beside him.

 

"I can't let you do that. Señor Damaso intends to punish me for what happened earlier. You know that he'll hurt you if you try to help me out of this," Crisostomo immediately said.

 

"I've been through worse. And come on, my jacket's kinda worn out. I'm getting chilly and your jacket seems like its warmer than this. Plus you're used to the cold. You studied abroad. Just let me borrow for a little while," Elias insisted.

 

"But what if he hits you. Words won't be as bad, but I'll feel bad if ever you do get hurt for my sake," Crisostomo weakly retorted.

 

"Remember, you're rich and used to an easy life. You won't be able to handle getting hit from him. And I'm used to harsh situations. Better me getting hurt than you," Elias pushed.

 

Blushing at his last statement, Crisostomo conceded to him and fumbled with the buttons to remove his jacket. Seeing the young man flustered, Elias hid an endearing smile from Crisostomo and offered to help.

 

As soon as they got to exchange jackets, Señor Damaso passed by them and gestured sternly for Elias, who he mistook as Crisostomo (which surprised them since Elias was a tad bit taller than Crisostomo and he looked awkward in the smaller jacket) with the jacket and lowered head, to hold out his hands. Bravely doing so, Elias got five whips with the stick the Señor had. After the ordeal, the Señor left and Crisostomo tended to his best friend's injured palms.

 

"You idiot. You didn't have to do that," Crisostomo whispered as he cradled Elias's red palms in his.

 

"Che, it only stung a bit. Give it a few minutes and it'll be back to normal," Elias stubbornly retorted.

 

After a few moments, Crisostomo reluctantly let go of Elias's hands.

 

"Thank you for saving me," he muttered loud enough for only Elias to hear. A few minutes later, he dozed off while still wearing Elias's jacket. Elias thought he looked quite adorable, wrapped in a jacket that's a size bigger than him.

 

"...and thank you for worrying about me," Elias whispered, nodding of as well.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, maybe that was a bit angsty? I don't know.


End file.
